Teenage Dream
by songs4mylove
Summary: Stiles is nervous about his first time with Derek so he goes to Scott for help but in the end only he can take that dive that is DEREK HALE. Teenage Dream by: Katy Perry.


**A/N TEENAGE DREAM BY KATY PERRY SUNG IN THE BACKGROUND.**

Stiles have never been so nervous in his life. Well he was nervous about being turned into a wolf but he was more nervous about what was going to happen soon and that was he and Derek were finally going to do it. They have been together for almost two years now and Derek was always afraid to do it because he feared it would hurt Stiles. A year ago Stiles told Derek that he wanted to become a wolf so Derek gave him what he wanted. Now the path was rocky and there were moments where Stiles didn't think that he would make it but he always pulled through and it was all because of Derek. He loved Derek with all his heart and now that he was a wolf he was a little more scared of what his first time would be like. He always imagined his first time with Derek to be romantic with candles and music but knowing Derek was well Derek he knew it was never going to happen. He and Derek tried a couple of times before but every Derek came close Stiles would stop him and he didn't know why so here he was in bed with Derek for the thousandth time completely freaked out.

"Stiles do you just not want to do it?" Derek asked.

Stiles sat up "No, I want to do it Derek I'm just...I don't know."

Derek sighed "We don't have to do it."

Stiles looked at him. "But you want too and don't say you don't because I know that you do."

Derek looked down at his feet. "What are you so scared of Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head. "I need some air." He got up.

Derek got up too "Stiles?"

"I'll be back later I just need some air." Stiles grabbed his clothes and keys and left.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me, I was a wreck**  
**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**  
**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

Stiles were at his computer doing research on wolf mates. "Hey Stiles are you okay?" He said without looking back.

Stiles sat on the bed. "Why can't I have sex with Derek?"

Scott smiled and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time we get close to it I freak out and stop it. One time I even kicked him in the balls to get him to stop but I didn't mean to."

Scott chuckled "Really?"

"It's not funny Scott." Stiles snapped

"Okay first you were scared to do it because he was a wolf and you thought you were going to get hurt and now that you're a wolf too you're still scared, why?" Scott said.

"Because human or not this is my first time and I'm afraid I might do something wrong. I left him naked on the bed Scott so I really need your help here." Stiles sat back down.

"What do you want me to do?" Scott said.

"How was it like for you and Allison? Did it hurt her or you just tell me what it was like."

Scott groaned "Stiles I'm not going to tell you about my sex life."

"Please Scott I need your help." Stiles yelled. "I want to have sex with Derek but I never did it before and I'm scared to death."

Scott got up "Stiles calm down man."

"How am I suppose to calm down when my boyfriend is Derek hale. Come on Scott you might be straight but you have to admit that he's hot." Stile said.

Scott cleared his throat. "Look Stiles I know that you're nervous but you have to stay calm. You know that Derek will never hurt you."

Stiles sighed "I know he won't but this is a big step for me Scott. I've always wanted my first time to be special and knowing how Derek is I don't think that's going to happen."

"You have to talk to him Stiles. Derek might be a lot of things but he'll understand." Scott patted him on the shoulder.

Stiles got up "Alright but I wonder how Derek will react when he finds out you think he's hot."

Scott got up "Stiles I never said that."

Stiles looked back at Scott. "You didn't have to because I can see it all over your face." He jumped out the window, got in his jeep and left.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

Derek was in the bed but he knew that he wasn't sleep. "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek sighed and sat up. "Stiles it's okay to be nervous."

Stiles took off his shoes and got in bed next to Derek. "You don't know how much I want to be with you Derek I just don't want to ruin it for you."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"You've did it before but not me. I've never done it with anyone and at first I was scared that it would hurt. That was when I was human but now that I'm a wolf I'm more scared that I would disappoint you because I'm not as experienced as you."

"Stiles I don't care anything about that I just want to be with you." Derek took Stiles hand in his own. "I'm not rushing you into anything I just want you to be ready."

Stiles took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "I am ready." He leaned over and kissed Derek while undoing his jeans. He pulled them off and pulled Derek down on top of him.

Derek stopped "Wait, are you sure?"

Stiles nodded "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

Derek's hand slid down Stiles body to the top of his boxers. He began to slowly pull them down and while doing all this he kept his green eyes on Stiles brown ones. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on his neck, cheek and mouth. Once the boxers were off he threw them on the floor and pulled off his own.

Stiles eyes roamed down Derek's body until they landed on his cock and that made Stiles swallow. He never knew that Derek was so big. "Damn"

Derek smiled "Thank you." He got back on top of Stiles and began to kiss him again. His hand slid down his body and between his legs. Using one finger he gently slid it inside of Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and marveled at the feeling of Derek's fingers moving inside him. "More" Stiles groaned "I need more."

Derek responded by adding two more fingers and soon all fingers were deep inside Stiles warm body. Derek pulled out of Stiles and kissed him once more before he positioned himself at Stiles entrance.

Stiles gripped the headboard with both of his hands. When he felt Derek's manhood breach him he closed his eyes and gripped the headboard tight. So tight that it broke. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Sorry."

Derek smiled down at him. "Relax Stiles." He slid his hands into Stiles. "I'm not going to hurt you."

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

Once Derek was fully inside Stiles he felt his muscles tighten and the feeling of Stiles closing around him almost made him cum. "Jesus Stiles don't do that."

Stiles relaxed his muscles and smiled. "Sorry."

Derek just shook his head and began to slowly move in and out of Stiles. They soon found a steady pace. "Oh god Derek you feel so good inside me."

"It feels so good to be inside you." Derek moaned out. "Fuck you feel so good." Soon Derek felt Stiles close around him again. "Damn it Stiles."

"I can't help it." Stiles cried out. His nails digging into Derek broad shoulders. "I can't hold it Derek!"

Derek nodded "Okay okay."

Stiles felt Derek hit something and he was screaming even louder. "God Derek right there, right there, harder, faster!" Stiles yelled.

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
**Just one touch, now baby I believe**  
**This is real, so take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

"Derek I can't hold it anymore!" Stiles yelled.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled "Let it out Stiles."

Stiles closed his eyes and soon felt liquid all over his chest. Derek wasn't done though and Stiles didn't mind. He loved feeling Derek inside him. Derek closed his eyes and came inside Stiles. Tired and sweaty he collapsed on Stiles body. Stiles ran his fingers up and down Derek's body. "Is it always going to be this good?"

Derek smiled and sat up. "No, it's going to be a hell of a lot better."

Stiles chuckled "I love you Derek."

Derek kissed Stiles "I love you too."

Stiles rolled them over so he was lying on Derek's chest. He thought about Scott and rather not he should tell him about Scott thinking Derek was hot. Closing his eyes he decides not too.

"Hey Stiles, what would you say if I told you I thought Scott was hot?" Derek said looking at the ceiling.

Stiles eyes shot open and he sat up. "What?"

Derek shrugged "He thinks' I'm hot so why can't I think he's hot?"

Stiles shook his head. "How did you even-"

Derek smiled "I read your mind and I was just kidding."

Stiles hit him on the chest. "That's not funny."

Derek chuckled "It's pretty funny actually."

**THE END**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW THIS STORY WAS.**


End file.
